Rice is an important crop in many areas of the world. The methods of biotechnology have been applied to rice in order to produce rice with improved traits. One such improved trait is herbicide tolerance. The expression of an herbicide tolerance transgene in a plant is useful for the purpose of producing a plant having the desirable characteristic of herbicide tolerance. The expression of a transgene in a plant may be influenced by the chromosomal location of the transgene, perhaps due to chromatin structure (e.g., heterochromatin), or the proximity of transcriptional regulatory elements (e.g., enhancers) close to the integration site. For this reason, it is often necessary to screen a large number of individual plant transformation events in order to identify an event having optimal expression of a transgene and therefore the specific desirable characteristic. For example, it has been observed in plants that there may be wide variation in the level of transgene expression among events. There may also be differences in spatial or temporal patterns of expression, e.g., differences in the relative transgene expression levels in various plant tissues, that may not correspond to the patterns expected from transcriptional regulatory elements present in the introduced gene construct. For this reason, it may be necessary to produce several hundred to several thousand different transgenic events and screen these for an event that has the desired transgene expression levels and patterns for commercial purposes. Such an event having the desired levels or patterns of transgene expression may then be used for introgressing the transgene into other genetic backgrounds by sexual crossing using plant breeding methods. Progeny of such crosses would have the transgene expression characteristics of the original transformant. This may be used to ensure reliable gene expression in a number of different varieties that are suitably adapted to specific local growing conditions.